A Hero Comes Home
by BriaMercedes
Summary: In Kili's final moments in the Battle of the Five Armies, he remembers the promise he made to his mother.


**So this is just a little oneshot/songfic I came up with while my English class was watching Beowulf (2007). This is based on the song that Welthow sings to Beowulf in Herot before he fights Grendel. This is really emotional. I'm just going to tell you that right now. Spoilers, Canonical major character deaths. Read the book. If it's in italics, it's a flashback.**

There was so much death. Kili looked to the right. All he saw were the bodies of goblins, men and elves alike, crumpled on the ground with nothing but a look of fear in their empty eyes. The smell of metallic blood fouled the cold air. He looked to the left and saw his brother fighting a hoard of goblins with the ferocity of a lion.

_I'm such a fool,_ Kili thought._ What am I doing here?_

Feeling numb, the young prince stumbled to aid his brother.

He got there too late. It happened so fast. Kili blinked and when he opened his eyes, there was a goblin blade protruding from his older brothers chest. Kili didn't know when he began to scream. He dropped his weapons and ran to his brother's side.

"Fili? Fili, look at me please!" Kili panicked, but he knew by the emptiness in his heart that is was too late.

He stayed there for a minute in silence, mourning his brother. A shout brought him back to his brutal reality.

At that moment, a lullaby swam into his head. It was a lullaby that his mother sang before they departed on their quest.

_The night before they left, the family of Durin sat in the parlor of their small home, a fire burning bright and the smell of sweet cakes cooling in the kitchen. _

_Dis of Durin sat in her chair. She was playing the harp. Her calm alto rang through the room._

_**Just Wait **_

_**Though wide he may roam**_

_**Always a hero comes home.**_

_The next morning was quiet. Barely a word was spoken, except by Dis. She brought her two sons in front of her. She looked at them with tears in her eyes. "You come back to me. Promise you will." The blond and the brown nodded their heads. "We promise."_

Kili picked up his sword and his bow and sprang into action. He was going to make it home.

The prince let out a loud cry as he swished and slashed his sword not caring who or what he hit. All that mattered was going home.

_**He Goes**_

_**Where no man has gone **_

_**Always a hero comes home.**_

Wherever Kili went, he left a trail of bodies in his wake. He hated this place. He hated this war. For what? For a mountain. Why couldn't Thorin be happy with what he had? He had his family. He had a roof over his head. What was wrong with that? Why was in necessary to drag his friends and his kin thousands of miles? And what about Mister Baggins? The hobbit was dragged through woods and mountains, spider webs and dungeons. He faced a dragon alone, and he was thanked by being cast out and threatened. Kili hated his uncle.

_**He Knows **_

_**The places unknown.**_

He fought. He fought with all his might. He was surrounded, and still he fought.

All of a sudden, he felt something. It was like nothing he had ever felt before. He looked down and eyes met the shaft of an arrow embedded into his stomach. He fell to his knees.

"_You come back to me. Promise you will."_

"I promise," Kili grunted.

He pulled himself up. Every movement he made sent shockwaves of pain radiating throughout his body. As he continued to fight, more arrows appeared, piercing his body.

Finally, he fell. He cried out as his body hit the ground. There was so much pain. Pain like he had never known before.

He coughed and blood spattered from his lips. _I'm dying._

He knew that this was the end. He would never see his mother again. Never hear her voice or listen to her play her harp. He would never be able to tell Thorin he loved him and that he always wanted to make him proud. He didn't hate his uncle. He was just angry.

A tear fell from his eyes and he gave a quiet sob. "I'm sorry, Mother. I'm sorry."

His breath hitched one last time before he felt his life draining and his vision went dark.

_**A Hero Comes Home.**_


End file.
